homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121815-Team-Back-Together
CTG: Arty is near where he woke up, texting on his phone. CAT: Lorrea approaches through the relative darkness of the tunnels, her footsteps clearly heralding her approach. She doesn't immediately say anything to Arty, though she does acknowledge him with her gaze. CTG: "Uh...hey." CTG: Arty stands, walking toward her. "How was your time with Aaisha and the Terrors?" CAT: "Bearrablle, and interresting." CAT: "Arre you welll?" CTG: "About as well as I can be. Face still hurts, and all that. Kinda hungry too." CAT: "Right, okay." CAT: "Any sign of Adam, whille I was gone?" CTG: "Nope. He stopped bleeding a while before his disappeared, so he should be okay. CAT: Lorrea groans, before shaking her head. "Allrright. If you're welll, we shoulld prrobablly get moving again." CTG: "Okay." He begins walking, expecting her to fall in step with him. "Seen Kyle?" CAT: "No?" CAT: Lorrea moves to keep up. It's more work for her than for him, because he is much taller. CAT: "I've been offpllanet, rememberr?" CTG: "Right, right. Didn't know for how long you'd been back, though." CAT: "Not alll that llong. Did some llooking arround, and shot some questions arround." CAT: "Is marrriage herre the same as human marrriage?" CTG: "Well, marriage is when two people are bound together legally and swear to be with each other as long as they live. A pact of love and trust." CTG: "Humanly speaking." CAT: "... Humans have rellationships outside of that, right?" CAT: "Not alll romances have to be affirrmed llegallly?" CTG: "Right. We have a large percentage of people who never get married." CTG: "Marriage is a commitment." CAT: "... Right." CAT: "Okay." CAT: "I'llll prresume that the method forrr.... initiating it, on yourrr pllanet, was.... differrrent?" CTG: "Someone simply asks the other person, and then they do the paperwork, plan a wedding, and do it up." CTG: "Why?" He gives her a look. CAT: "Because it didn't seem llike you pllanned the thing with LLillah, so I thought it was worrth making surre." Her tone is dismissive, and she shrugs it off. CTG: "I didn't plan that at all, heheh...that was an accident. But I guess it worked out....very unsure what to do about that...." CAT: "Embrrace it." CAT: "We need herr, and you two seem to get allong welll enough." CTG: "Yeah, you're right... You're right. So, are you going to this ball?" CAT: "Yes." CTG: "I want to ask Lilah to go with me....how do I do that?" CAT: "... You coulld ask Kylle to rellay it to herr, forr you?" CAT: "I'm surre she woulld be happy to go." CTG: "Ugh, that whole relay thing is grinding my gears. " CTG: "I wish I could actually talk to her." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CAT: "I guess." CTG: "Are you asking anyone ?" CAT: "... I'm reallly not surrre." CAT: "I'llll be going eitherrr way, since my moirrraill is hosting it." CTG: "Ohh, I see." CTG: "Why aren't you sure?" CAT: "... Because Jack has Carrayx, forr one thing." CAT: "I'm not even going to get into the rest of why." CAT: "It's compllicated." CTG: "Okay....mind telling me about Cara?" CAT: "My answerrr entirely depends on what you want to know." Her tone is suddenly much more terse. CTG: "...what is she like?" CTG: Arty is treading on eggshells. CAT: "... She grrrew up on a pllanet wherrre you coullld be killled forr the sllightest infrraction, allll whillle keeping the colllour of herr BLLLOOOD a secrret." CAT: "She neverr gave up, and she alllways dealllt with things herrrselllf." CAT: "Herrr trrust was one of the most vallluabllle things that I had, forr a fairr few sweeps." CTG: "...you care for her a lot." CAT: "So much so that my powerrrs drrrew frrom herr." CAT: "Despite herr being VERRRY farr away." CTG: "...I hope you guys can get together soon." CAT: "... She's. dying, Arrty." CTG: "......I'm sorry....it was dumb of me to push the subject..." CAT: "It's fine." CTG: "...my uncle is dead, isn't he?" CAT: "We can't reallly be cerrtain." CAT: "Plllayerrs arre llarrgerr tarrgets, I think." CAT: "Ourr LLives arre morre valluablle." CTG: "Yeah...he may have been in the garden when the house moved, so maybe...but...it's more likely he was fighting to keep me safe." CAT: "... We'lll see." CTG: "I guess it's better to come to terms with it now." CAT: "As a possibilllity, cerrtainlly." CTG: "So, um...we should probably look for Kyle...." CAT: "... Isn't that what we're doing?" CTG: "I just thought we were walking." CAT: "Welll, yes. To make it so that he isn't alllone in the darrk anymorre." CTG: "He can't have gone that far. Right?" CAT: "Arrty, we werre the ones who went a decent distance." CTG: "...I ran for so long." CAT: "Yes." CTG: "Kyle started to chase me. I wonder what made him stop." CAT: "Me." CTG: "What happened?' CAT: "Tellling Aaisha to remind him not to forrget about LLillah." CTG: "Are they together?" CAT: "In the same pllace, yet. LLast I checked, at lleast." CCC: Kyle is sitting about where the group started off from, a short distance away from Lilah. He's staring into space and seems lost in thought. CTG: Arty is still on his phone as he has been walking and talking, looking a little agitated. CAT: Lorrea grins, as the two of them move towards Kyle. She doesn't point this out to Arty. CTG: Arty is just typing away, looking distressed. CCC: Kyle hears footsteps and turns to look in the direction they're coming from. He looks visibly relieved to see Lorrea and Arty and waves at them. CAT: Lorrea tilts her head in acknowledgement, rather than waving. She glances sideways at Arty, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. CCC: Kyle stops mid-wave as he watches them approach. Dear lord why is she smiling. CTG: Arty is kinda sweaty now, like he does when gets nervous. His fingers are flying, and he keeps walking, probably past them CAT: Lorrea stops walking, though, watching him just keep going. CCC: Kyle watches him keep going before turning back to Lorrea and mouthing the word "why". CAT: Lorrea shrugs, pretty clearly amused. CTG: Arty...trips. Smack. Ow, his good eye! His phone clatters near him as he just lets out a pitiful groan. CAT: "Wellcome back to awarreness." CCC: Kyle sighs before getting up and walking over to Arty. "...you alright?" CTG: He sits up, looking at them. "How long was I walking?" CAT: "... A bit?" CCC: "not too long" CTG: "Sorry, I just...I'm worried about this dance." He stands. CTG: "Nyarla is giving me some tips." CAT: "About the onlly thing that he actuallly knows anything about." CCC: "right, that's still a thing." He rubs his forehead. CAT: "Yeah." CTG: "You going, Kyle?" CCC: "...uh, i don't know. there's, uh, going to be a lot of people" CAT: "Not a fan of crrowds?" CCC: "uh, not really, no. besides, uh, i can't wear this and all my other stuff is back at my house." CAT: "Fairr." CTG: "Well, hey, you're about my Uncle's size. He's got tons of stuff for business meetings." CCC: Kyle freezes. Shit, there goes that excuse. "oh, uh... i mean if it's ok, uh..." CAT: "... You don't have to go." CAT: "It may be good to llurrk arround, maybe tallk with some of the otherrs, though." CAT: "We're alll on the same side, afterr alll." CAT: "It's prrobablly going to llast forr a whille, at lleast." CTG: "If you don't wanna go, no sweat." Says the sweatiest guy there. CCC: "...how long are we talking here?" CAT: "... I'm not surre, exactlly. I've neverr done anything llike this." CAT: "I neverr reallly had time forr cellebrrations." CAT: "So, if it hellps, I'm a bit nerrvous about it too." CAT: She doesn't exactly look it; but then, she's Lorrea. CCC: He looks around a bit. "...i guess it can't be much worse than it is down here." CAT: "Aaisha's hive is reallly nice, I'm surrre. Sorrt of parrrt of being emprress." CAT: "Prrobablly a llot of room?" CCC: "...i'm, uh, more worried about the people in the room than the room itself." CAT: "Mostlly forr putting distance between you and them." CCC: "oh, uh, right. ...alright, it's, uh, probably better than down here, yeah." CAT: "... If it hellps, I'lll be trrying to keep an eye out forr you?" CAT: "Welll, trrying to keep everryone in lline." CTG: Arty sniggers. Eye. CAT: Lorrea smirks, faintly. She knows what she did. CCC: "...you don't have to do that, but, uh, alright, i'll go i guess." He looks confused about what they're laughing at. CTG: "...she said 'eye'." CAT: "My moirraill is hosting it, that's sorrt of my responsibillity." CCC: "...goddamn it. and, uh, alright then." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CTG: "In the meantime, should we stay and wait for Lilah to wake?" CAT: "Prrobablly, though I may have to do a bit morre llooking arround." CAT: "Betterr to know what's actuallly arround herre than the allterrnative." CCC: "...speaking of her though, uh..." He checks to see how far away she is. CCC: "...we should probably watch what we say around her," he says in a low voice. CAT: "Yes." Her voice is also a bit lowered, and her gaze wanders towards Lila(h). CTG: Arty is pretty much whispering. "Who knows what she could have been told." CAT: "Herr crrown is prrobablly wirred to Jack." CTG: "...shit." CCC: "and it's possible he'll try to turn her against us like, uh..." He glances at Lorrea. CAT: "Yes." CTG: "...maybe she won't..." CAT: "The thing to worrry about is him." CTG: "What's his deal with us? Is he that bored?" CAT: "... You coullld put it lllike that." CTG: "How else?" CAT: "... He helllped Scarrrlllet manipullllate LLibby so that I woullllld inadverrtentlllly killlll Carrrra, so that LLibby woullllld killlll me, so that Scarrrllllet coulllld take my pllllace as Aaisha's moirrrrailllll." CAT: "They don't even accept us as thrrrrrrrrrrrrrreats." Her voice is somewhere between a hiss and a growl. CTG: "...are we?" CAT: "We arrrre capablllle of it." CAT: "They werrre just plllayerrrs too, at one point." CCC: He glances over at her. "...well, uh, i mean the guy's, uh, a time god and right now we're, uh, well" CAT: "Not." CCC: "that" CAT: "And that's why I'm not plllotting against him right now." CAT: "He isn't untouchablllle." CTG: "What do we do against someone that we can't fight physically? I don't think we can get in his head without him just vaporizing us." CAT: Lorrea glances towards Lila(h). "You just need to know how to plllay the game, and which rulllles arrre therrre to be brrroken." CTG: "...what are you suggesting?" CAT: "That's inforrrmation that I can't casualllly sharrre." CAT: Lorrea's gaze moves to Arty's empty eye socket, for a moment. CTG: Arty nods, understanding. "I gotcha." CCC: "...so i guess for now we just, uh, do what we can and try not to get killed." CAT: "And masterrr ourrr powerrrs." CCC: He looks off to the side. "...right." CTG: "I saw you during the fight, Kyle. Nice work." CCC: He's still looking at the wall. "i, uh, t-thanks. you too." CTG: Arty also looks at the wall. CAT: Lorrea's eyes shift between the two of them, for a moment, before she takes a step back. "I'm going to do some llooking arround, a bit furrtherrr ahead, I'llll be within hearring distance if anything happens," before she moves to walk further down the tunnel, towards the exit that Kyle had seen before. CCC: He turns and looks towards her. "oh, uh, alright, be careful." CAT: "I willl." CTG: "Happy travels." CAT: Lorrea disappears further down the tunnel. CTG: "Hope she'll be okay." CCC: "...yeah. at least the, uh, circumstances are better than last time though." CTG: "For sure. Dude, I ran like three miles. Hehehe." CCC: "yeah, i know." He gestures to the ground a short distance away. "you left a damn blood trail you know." CTG: Arty laughs again,leaning against the wall. "Sorry man. The hotblooded blaze trails." CTG: "Made it easy for you to find me." CCC: "heh, right. you run too fast for someone who's, uh, bleeding out." CTG: "Well, when you might lose a friend, you find a way. Besides, all that blood caked up and scabbed because of all that wind." CCC: "...just, uh, keep in mind that you're our friend too, it'd be just as bad if we lost you. or adam, wherever he is." He looks back towards the tunnels. CTG: "Why is that guy always wandering off?" CCC: "...i mean, uh, at least he had a reason this time." CTG: "He's got his phone. It'll be okay." CCC: "...it'd be great if he turned it on. he'll, uh, probably be fine though, yeah." CTG: "So, what'd you and Lilah talk about?" CCC: "nothing, she's been sleeping since before you left." CTG: "Sheesh, she certainly gets her eight hours." CCC: "heh, yeah. i don't know how she does it with all the imps out there." CTG: "If my body hadn't been exhausted, I would be totally wired." CCC: "yeah, i can't sleep well down here either. it'll be a miracle if i don't fall asleep at this, uh, dance thing." CTG: "Well, I can keep watch if you wanna sleep. Lorrea is here too." CCC: "...if you're, uh, alright with it, sure, thanks." CTG: Arty grins at him, sitting down on the ground next to him. CCC: Kyle sits down and leans back against the wall. "wake me up if you need anything." CTG: "For sure. Rest up." CTG: Arty leans against the wall, playing games on his phone and occasionally looking around for anything or anyone CCC: He's asleep within a few minutes. He's not budging anytime soon. Category:Lorrea Category:Arty Category:Kyle